


Five Years

by MeeemWho



Series: Chrobin Week 2019 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeemWho/pseuds/MeeemWho
Summary: In which Robin comes home.Day 3 - Longing/Pining





	Five Years

**Author's Note:**

> This is my weakest day im SORRY im bad at angst.
> 
> Also not too well spellchecked and edited bc i dont want to look at it anymore.

There was the loud grating of metal as Chrom parried another blow. These bandits were far too experienced for anyone but the Shepherds and it showed. Even their axe users were easily able to dodge most of Chrom’s attacks.

For a second, he quietly wished Robin were there to back him up with a well aimed elthunder and make quick work of this group. He could feel the strain building on his shoulder as he started to lose his stamina.

His thoughts had to wait, however, as his attacker finally left an opening as his axe went wide. With one swift slash he tore into his attacker’s side, blood gushing onto Falchion as he looked towards the next target. He could barely see anything at this late hour and it certainly didn’t help that the bandits’ hold was in the middle of a forest. The only signs of battle he could sense was the sound of clashing metal, the shouts of mages, and the occasional neigh of a horse.

“CHROM!” He heard Lissa yell from behind him. He turned, but just a second too late as a javelin was hurtled into his chest.

There was the sound of blood rushing in his ears, and then silence as the world faded.

***

He felt a hand on his face.

“...om? Chrom! Chrom please wake up.”

He knew that voice. His eyes struggled to open as he looked at the face of a person he thought he'd never see again.

Robin’s pigtails gently rolled across her shoulders. Her face hadn’t changed a bit, still the same as the one he last kissed five years ago. Her grandmaster’s chestplate was missing, but the purple coat he loved was still there.

She was _here_.

And before he could say anything else, before he had to feel the pain of his injury again, he pulled Robin down into his chest. She let out a small sound of surprise as she fell down to meet him.

“How are you- Why- Robin.” He didn’t know what to say. He had always imagined seeing her first and running into her arms from far away. He didn’t want their first steps at a new life to be like this, with him bleeding onto the cold forest floor.

“Don’t worry Chrom, I’m here.” Was all she said.

Chrom didn’t have to speak. All he wanted to do was pull her down to his lips and kiss her. Kiss her like he longed to do ever since she disappeared.

And so he did. And he could feel her smiling again.

\---

The shepherds had finished off the bandits with ease with Robin’s sudden appearance. The next few days flew by as he tried to catch Robin up with the event she had missed.

Lucina’s first words. Their older children making lives all their own as they traveled the country. Changes in Plegia. Lucina walking and learning to read.

Robin was quite overwhelmed, saying that it had only felt like a few hours since the battle on the dragon’s back. She couldn’t seem to wrap her head around the time that had truly passed here. He had to quiet Robin’s tears more than once before they finally reached Ylisstol.

The whispers had reached Ylisstol quicker than anticipated, and there was a crowd gathered before the castle to welcome back their queen. All it took was one wave from Robin, and they went up in cheers.

\---

The most nerve wracking moment was trying to introduce Lucina.

At six years old, Lucina was well old enough to have her own ideas of what her mother would be like. Chrom would tell her all about Robin when she asked. Lucina had heard tale and tale about her looks, her smile, how she would act around the castle, even what her favorite snack was.

He just hoped that Lucina would somehow, someway, love her as much as Robin loved her.

As the convoy entered the castle and the shepherds made their way to the barracks, Chrom turned into the castle. Lucina would surely be running out soon to meet him.

Sure enough, he turned a corner and rushing down the hallway was a blue haired princess. Her blue hair streaming out behind her as she practically sprinted down the stone hallway.

“DAD YOU’VE BEEN GONE FOREVER!" Lucina yelled as she leapt into Chrom’s arms. He picked her up and swung her around for a second as she laughed.

“Sorry, little light. This trip was a bit longer than usual.” He said, poking her nose as she stuck out her tongue.

How could he approach this.

“Lucina.” He began, softly. “There’s someone very important that we found while we were fighting.”

Lucina perked up. “Who?” She asked.

He didn’t get a chance to answer before he heard a voice behind him.

“Chrom?” Robin asked. He turned around and saw her waiting at the open door. Robin looked confused, and then her eyes widened with sudden recognition.

Chrom knelt down, putting Lucina on her own two feet and pointing in Robin’s direction.

“Lucina.” He felt the emotions rising within him. “We found Robin. That’s your mommy.”

Lucina held onto his glove for a moment, and then started walking towards Robin. Papers still crumbled in her hand. Robin’s hand went up to her mouth, concealing a gasp. Even from here, Chrom could see how her eyes were welling with tears.

Lucina reached her, and stood there for a second. There was a tense moment where everything was still, and he didn’t know if Lucina was afraid, or worried, or confused.

And then her arms wrapped around Robin’s waist, and Robin’s hands fell to her tiny shoulders.

“Your hair is very pretty, mommy.” Was all she said. And then Robin was crying. She couldn’t stop the tears from falling as she knelt down and took Lucina in her arms. Gentle sobs muffled by Lucina’s dress and Robin’s coat.

“You look so beautiful, Luci. I’ve missed you so much. I’m sorry.” Robin was saying. Her words were broken up with sobs as Chrom practically ran over.

And then, they were there. Lucina and Robin in his arms. All of them crying. But, their family was whole again.

And Chrom was never going to let that change ever again.

***

Chrom opened his eyes.

A blank ceiling hung over him. There was a pain in his chest when he breathed. There was the sound of wind against a window.

He looked around to find Robin. Something had happened during the night, and surely she had the answers.

The only thing around him was a chair, a table of medicine, and a plain, brown rug.

Even his bed was only made for one person.

The small wooden door creaked as he watched Lissa step inside, towels and water jug in hand. She did a double take as she looked at him.

“Chrom! You’re awake!” She gasped, rushing to put the basin down on the table and go to his side.

“I’m awake. Yes.” He replied. “Something happened last night, I’m having a hard time breathing and… where am I?”

Lissa looked confused. “Last night? Chrom, you’ve been out of it for almost three days now.”

Three days?

“Wait. Where’s Robin? Lucina?” He asked, starting to get up but failing when his side suddenly flared up with pain again.

“Chrom, lay down. I’ll get you more medicine.” She walked over to the table again and grabbed what appeared to be a mixture of herbs.

“Lissa. Where’s Robin? We were just at the castle. And where am I!?” Chrom had too many questions and still no answers.

Lissa froze, her hand hovering over a bottle.

“Chrom. We’re in Southtown. You got hurt in the bandit scuffle three days ago when that javelin caught you off guard.”

“Three days a-? No no, it’s been weeks. Months. I’ve been in the castle with Robin. She-” Chrom stopped and started to chuckle. “This is a prank, isn’t it? I probably pulled a muscle in the night and you’re trying to stall me again.”

Lissa had the most pitiful look in her eyes.

“Chrom.” She put down her things and walked back over. Her hand touched his shoulder. “I- I think you had a dream. An extremely vivid dream while you were unconscious and recovering.”

Chrom’s world ground to a halt.

No. It wasn’t a dream. He felt Robin. He felt her tears as they cried over his daughter. He felt her hand in his as they walked around the castle. He remembered those nights spent together just enjoying hearing each other’s breathing again. He remembered kneeling and kissing her hand as she waved to a crowd of people at a ball held in her honor.

But then again, he had healed from that wound rather quickly in those memories. And there weren't any reports of bandits, or pressing political matters, or even calls for court to be held.

But it seemed, so real. She was _right here_.

“Chrom? Chrom!” Lissa was yelling next to him. He came to his senses and realized there were tears running down his cheeks.

“Robin’s… still gone.” He whispered.

Then why, had she felt so real?

He felt Lissa hugging him, apologizing for something. And then he let his emotions drown him again.


End file.
